Going To Meet You Now
by Dazelf
Summary: Donghae kala itu hanya ingin melepas kerinduannya,,,, ia akan menemui sang kakak, tetapi... inilah yang terjadi/ BROTHERSHIP/EUNHAE/Oneshot... :)


**°°/Going To Meet You Now/°°**

**Lee Donghae*Donghae , Lee Hyukjae*Eunhyuk**

**Family, Brothership**

_**Italic = Flashback**_

**][Nana][**

**^^ Selamat Membaca ^^**

Matahari kali ini tepat berdiri diatas kepala setiap manusia yang beraktivitas, merasakan panasnya sengatan cahaya dari salah satu sang sumber kehidupan makhluk hidup.

Keringat yang menetes ditiap pori-pori kulitnya bercucuran deras, pun rambutnya yang terlihat basah karena terlalu sering ia siram oleh air.

"Donghae-ah"

Panggil lah ia Lee Donghae, seorang lelaki muda yang sekarang tengah merawat tumbuhan yang ditanamnya di kebun belakang rumahnya,

Dengan topi yang siap melindunginya dari sengatan matahari tak banyak melindungi tubuhnya yang terasa mendidih karena terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari, Tapi ia nampak menikmati.

Sesekali memotong daun yang telah menguning, dirinya tak habisnya setiap hari menanam satu bibit tanaman di tanah kebun itu. Kebiasaannya sedari dulu.

"Donghae-ah"

Atau karena terlalu asiknya dirinya menanam sampai tak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari depan pintu belakang rumahnya. Donghae berhenti sejenak dan menepuk tangannya yang terbalut sapu tangan sebelum menyahuti panggilan itu.

"Oh, Ahjumma. kenapa?"

"Ada telpon masuk"

Donghae berjalan meninggalkan peralatan menanamnya dan mendekati seorang tetangganya yang memanggilnya.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat menanam, sampai lupa jika hari ini adalah jadwal Hyungmu menghubungimu"

Seketika itu mata Donghae membulat dan menepuk dahinya keras, ia dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon yang diketahuinya berasal dari sang kakak.

"Hyung!"

Tanpa mengucapkan salam Donghae dengan semangat berteriak menyerukan julukan orang yang berperan menjadi kakaknya itu.

'Donghae-ah, kau ingin membuat hyung tuli'

Donghae meringis sambil mengaruk rambut belakangnya. Tetangganya itu melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum,

'Donghae-ah, hyung hari ini tidak bisa berlama-lama mendengar ceritamu atau cerita yang hyung katakan padamu. Jadi, dengarkan Hyung'

Donghae diam tak menyahuti, dirinya menurut pada sang kakak dan menunggu kakaknya itu akan mengatakan apa padanya.

Ia melihat sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak disamping telepon rumahnya, dahinya mengernyit menandakan kebingungan. Seingatnya tak ada seseorang yang mengatakan jika terdapat sebuah perjanjian atau apapun itu dengan keluarganya.

'Hyung ingin kau kemari'

Donghae semakin mengernyit,

Ia sangat merindukan sang kakak itu selalu. Sudah lama sang kakak tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini lagi, Donghae juga sudah sangat lama menyuruh sang kakak untuk pulang walau sekedar semalaman tapi tak pernah terjadi.

"Untuk apa Hyung? Aku tak memiliki uang"

Seharusnya ia senang karena sang kakak menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya disana, tetapi kendala sedari dulu tak bisa membuatnya sampai ke tempat kerja sang kakak tersebut. Walau dulu ia sudah pernah kesana, dan hanya sekali.

'Kau sudah mendapatkan uang kiriman dari hyung kan? Hyung mengirimnya kemarin lusa'

"Kiriman?"

'Ya,Ahjumma Kim belum mengatakan?'

Donghae langsung menoleh pada tetangganya yang masih berada disana, ia mengangkat amplop coklat yang dilihatnya tadi kemudian menunjukkannya padanya. Donghae mengangkat alisnya seolah mengatakan –Ini?- . Dan tetangganya itu mengangguk.

"Hyung, benar aku boleh kesana?"

'Tentu saja, hyung merindukanmu Hae.'

Donghae tersenyum lebar, Ia mengangguk dan menjawabnya dengan nada penuh kerinduan juga.

"Aku juga hyung… Eunhyuk hyung benar-benar tak bisa pulang?"

'Ani, salahmu sendiri karena bersi keras ingin tinggal disana'

Donghae mengangguk.

'Alamat hyung tidak berubah. Jadi, jangan sampai kau dan eomma tersesat'

"Ne hyung"

Dan panggilan itupun berakhir, ia segera kembali ke taman belakang untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya di siang hari itu. Dengan cepat ia selesaikan dan segera memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian untuknya beberapa hari disana.

Sang hyung sudah sangat lama bekerja jauh dari rumah, Tepatnya berada di ibu kota negaranya tinggal. Sedangkan dirinya tetap tinggal di kota kelahiran karena dirinya sudah berjanji untuk menjaga peninggalan orang tuanya juga Donghae yang masih sekolah. Hanya tetangganya itulah yang sesekali membantunya.

Ia cukup jarang bertemu sang kakak.

**][Nana][**

"_Oh, Hae… Ambilkan pupuk disana"_

_Siang itu Donghae baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia langsung menuju taman belakang ketika bibi tetangganya bilang jika kakaknya berada disana dan sedang menanam bibit pohon baru disana._

"_Ini hyung…" Donghae serahkan pupuk itu pada Eunhyuk, ia ikut berjongkok disamping sang kakak._

"_Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae, ia menepuk-nepuk tanah yang sudah ditanami bibit pohon dan pupuk olehnya._

"_Aku mendapat nilai tinggi hyung"_

_Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Donghae yang semangat sekali mengatakannya, dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan dan posisi tangan yang mengacungkan jempolnya adiknya itu tampak sungguh lucu._

"_Kali ini apa hyung?"_

"_Buah, hyung baru saja mendapatkan bibit itu dari Sungmin hyung. Dia memberikan secara cuma-cuma"_

"_Apa masih ada hyung? Hae juga mau"_

_Donghae mengambil sekrop yang berada disamping kaki Eunhyuk, akan ia gunakan ketika sang kakak dengan keras menepuk tangannya tiba-tiba dan membuat sekrop itu jatuh dari tangannya.._

"_Eih,, Ganti bajumu dan pakai sarung tangan!"_

_Donghae meringis, Ia berdiri dan melakukan gerakan siap layaknya tentara yang mendapatkan tugas dari sang Major._

"_Siap Hyung…"_

**][Nana][**

Menempuh waktu beberapa jam untuk Donghae sampai di kota Seoul dengan menggunakan alat transportasi kereta api. Ia cukup suka dengan kereta api dibanding bus yang ongkosnya lebih mahal.

Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk menemui sang kakak, melepas rindunya yang sungguh sangat ia akhiri.

Sekarang, ia hanya dapat menanam tanaman yang didapatnya dari sang paman seorang diri tanpa ditemani oleh sang hyung.

Padahal dulu kakaknya itulah yang mengenalkannya untuk menanam dan merawat tanaman agar rumah terlihat lebih hidup dan udara menjadi segar.

Kakaknya mengatakan jika tak akan ada yang sakit lagi jika seperti itu,

Terjadi ketika mereka telah ditinggal pergi oleh sang ayah dan ibunya karena sakit keras, sudah kakaknya itu putuskan untuk menjaga keluarga sampai semuanya berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan. Seperti sekarang, walau mereka harus berpisah untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka.

Donghae melihat pemandangan yang tersaji sepanjang perjalanannya, dirinya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela didepannya itu dengan berirama, sesekali juga ia akan terdengar bersenandung dengan nada naik turun tak menentu juga lirik yang kadang salah, ia menikmati perjalanan itu dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Dengan bermodal uang bulanan yang lebih dari uang bulanan biasanya dikirim dari Eunhyuk, kakaknya. Donghae sudah sampai dikota ini. Kota terpadat di Korea Selatan, kota yang menjadi pusatnya para pecinta fashion, berkembangnya artis papan atas dan pusat dari perdagangan terbesar.

Donghae berada disini. Akan bertemu sang kakak yang dirindukannya. Hanya tinggal menaiki bus beberapa menit sampai ia akan berada di kawasan apartement tempat kakaknya tinggal.

Donghae tak sadar tersenyum lebar.

**][Nana][**

_Terdapat sebuah surat, terletak diatas meja belajar Eunhyuk. Tergeletak begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk Eunhyuk mengambilnya._

_Itu adalah surat lamaran kerja, sudah Hyukjae selesaikan hal itu dan sudah siap untuk dikirim ke tempat kerja yang akan ia tuju._

_Lalu, kenapa tak juga ia bereskan dan sesegera mungkin mengantarnya ke kantor pos untuk segera diproses dan dirinya hanya perlu menunggu sampai diterima atau ditolak…_

_Tetangganya yang cukup dekat dengan keluarganya sudah mengetahui hal ini, tak ada larangan untuknya jika ia memang ingin bekerja di tempat itu walau tempat kerjanya akan jauh sekali dari rumah, bahkan harus menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk menempuhnya._

"_Hyung…"_

_Adiknya ini lah yang menjadi masalah, Ia sungguh menginginkan Donghae untuk ikut dengannya tetapi adiknya itu bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di rumah peninggalan orang tua mereka ini._

_Ia harus mengambil keputusan mengirim itu atau tidak, sudah diperkirakan oleh perusahaan tempatnya kerja akan menerimanya karena petinggi sanalah yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini._

"_Benar-benar ya kalau kau akan kerja disana? Aku tidak bisa pergi hyung."_

_Eunhyuk mengangguk._

_Donghae melirik surat yang tergeletak itu sebelum melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop coklat yang berada disana._

"_Cepat hyung kirim ini, Keuangan kita semakin menipis hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kim Ahjumma menjagaku"_

_Gurauan dari Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia usak kepala Donghae kemudian menepuk kedua bahu Donghae._

"_Donghae sudah besar, sebentar lagi juga akan sama seperti hyung,. Jadi belajar lebih giat dan ikuti hyungmu oke!"_

_Donghae meringis. "Tapi harus kerja disekitar sini"_

"_Terserah, jadilah lelaki yang sukses huh!"_

**][Nana][**

Ini adalah kejadian terlalu cepat yang dialaminya,

Dirinya baru saja menginjakkan kakinya pada jalanan ibu kota negaranya… dengan banyaknya orang berlalu lalang melewatinya, ia hanya terpaku menatap sebuah layar besar yang tertempel indah di salah satu bangunan tinggi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Menayangkan sebuah berita yang cukup mampu mneyedot perhatian orang sekitarnya tentu termasuk dirinya. Eunhyuk, yang baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemennya.

Tanpa sadar mata itu berair, pandangannya buram sudah tak bisa ditahannya, hanya telinganya saja yang masih saja dapat mendengar ucapan seorang reporter yang tengah menyampaikan beritanya.

'Diberitakan telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di salah satu kawasan Gangnam, kecelakaan yang menewaskan seorang pejalan kaki itu diduga karena supir truk yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Saksi mata mengatakan jika truk tersebut terlihat berjalan cukup cepat dan tak menyadari jika terdapat pelajan kaki yang tengah menyebrang jalan.'

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika tayangan tersebut memperlihatkan lokasi tempat terjadinya kecelakaan tersebut. Terlihat jelas darah yang merembet dari seseorang yang tergeletak itu, karena diburamkan… semua orang menjadi susah mengetahui sang korban.

Tapi, Hyukjae mengetahuinya. Sebuah tas yang tergeletak begitu saja dengan isi berserakan disekitar seorang itu. Hyukjae tak bisa berdiam diri kembali, dia dengan cepat berlari dari tempatnya menuju tempat dimana tayangan berita itu masih memberitakan. Jauh, tentu…

'Diketahui jika korban tabrakan tersebut bukanlah warga dari kota seoul, menurut polisi yang mengamankan lokasi tersebut, sang korban adalah warga pinggiran pantai desa Mokpo. Status korban diketahui masih bersekolah dan belum diketahui identitas selengkapnya dan ada sebuah keperluan apa sang korban datang ke kota ini…. …. …. ….'

Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat intensitas larinya ketika sudah dilihatnya banyaknya orang yang berkerumun dijalanan tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan berapa banyaknya ia harus menabrak orang. Eunhyuk tetap menerobos masuk.

"Maaf, anda tak bisa mendekat"

Seorang polisi tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya, Nafas Eunhyuk memburu dengan keringat yang menetes di raut wajah gelisahnya. Baju kantor yang dipakainya sudah tak rapi kembali dan terlihat sangat kusut.

"Jangan halangi aku!" Eunhyuk berteriak tepat didepan wajah sang penjaga lokasi tersebut, ia berusaha melepas tangan polisi tersebut agar ia dapat mendekati seorang yang tergeletak didepannya itu.

Badannya bergetar ketakutan, dicengkramnya lengan polisi tersebut. Air matanya menetes kembali, kakinya tak mampu menopang badannya kembali membuat dirinya berjongkok kemudian…

"Kumohon…. Beri aku jalan." Pintanya pada sang polisi. Tetapi tetap polisi tersebut menggeleng tak mengijinkan Eunhyuk.

"Dia adikku! Dia adikku! Kumohon…."

Sang polisi sempat terkesiap mendengarnya, Eunhyuk yang sudah tak tahan benar-benar menangis diposisi berjongkoknya itu. Meninggalkan tatapan bertanya dari orang sekitarnya dan sang polisi yang meminta persetujuan dari polisi yang terlihat masih menyelidiki si korban.

Sang polisi yang sepertinya menjadi ketua dalam penyelidikan ini mengangguk. Menyuruh polisi yang menghadang Eunhyuk untuk membiarkan Eunhyuk masuk dalam lingkarang lindungan polisi.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, sang polisi itu mengangkat garis peringatan wilayah penjagaan polisi dan memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk agar ia masuk.

Eunhyuk berdiri, membungkukkan badannya saat melewati garis tersebut dan berjalan dengan amat pelan menuju seorang yang tergeletak di atas jalanan aspal itu dengan darah yang menggenangi sekelilingnya dan sebuah tas yang dilihatnya tadi tak jauh dari seorang itu…

Semakin dekat dengan sosok itu, semakin jantungnya berpompa dengan cepat seakan berlomba dengan gerakan kakinya yang bahkan tak akan menguras banyak tenaga yang ia punya…

Dan…. Disaat akhirnya ia dapat melihat wajah seorang tersebut, tangisannya pecah saat itu juga. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mendekat dan mencoba menyentuh wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Donghae-ah…."

Tangan Eunhyuk bergetar ketika kulit tangannya menyentuh kulit yang berubah dingin dari seorang yang tanpa pernah diduga sebelumnya, seorang yang bahkan baru kemarin Eunhyuk dengar suaranya, seorang yang sangat amat disayanginya, seorang yang baru kemarin ia suruh datang menemuinya.

Ia Lee Donghae…. Adiknya.

"Donghae-ah…."

Air matanya menetes mengenai lengan Donghae yang terkulai begitu saja disamping tubuh Eunhyuk, nampak penuh dengan darah yang keluar entah dari bagian mana, Eunhyuk menangis terisak disana.

Donghae, adiknya itu sudah menutup rapat kedua matanya. Ia sudah mengetahui jika mata itu tak akan kembali terbuka. Bibirnya yang sudah pucat dengan darah yang terlihat keluar dari sisi bibirnya itu tak akan menampilkan senyum manis yang sangat disukainya lagi.

Adiknya meninggalkannya….

"Donghae!"

Teriakan pilu itu menjelaskan betapa Eunhyuk berada dalam titik terburuknya menjadi seorang kakak yang tak bisa menjaga adiknya. Menjaga sosok yang penuh akan kenangan bersama dirinya.

Banyaknya pasang mata yang melihat adegan yang cukup menyentuh hati mereka itu membuat kebanyakan dari mereka turut ikut bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi, kecelakaan yang menarik perhatian mereka karena korban yang bukan warga seoul ternyata memiliki seorang kakak disini….

Asumsi mulai bermunculan dipikiran mereka, jika mungkin sang adik pergi jauh dari rumahnya untuk menjumpai kakaknya yang menetap di Seoul.. atau sang adik yang pergi dari rumah dan sang kakak yang mencarinya ini akhirnya menemukan sang adik yang sudah dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Sungguh, karena teriakan pilu itu bahkan ada seorang ibu yang menyaksikan ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Eunhyuk menunduk… Tangisannya itu semakin tak terkendali, membuat nafasnya semakin memburu. Dadanya sesak hanya karena sesuatu yang seakan menghimpit paru-parunya tiba-tiba…

"Hyung sudah disini Hae,"

"Kita sudah bertemu…"

"Kau juga merindukan hyung kan…. Buka matamu. Peluk hyung. Ayo buka matamu!"

Eunhyuk meronta ketika polisi lagi-lagi menahan lengannya, merasa jika sang polisi tak mengijinkan ia untuk memegang sang adik itu menbuat ia mengamuk.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Hyukjae melepas tangan polisi itu dari lengannya.. Kembali ia goyang kencang bahu Donghae, meminta sang adik untuk membuka matanya. Menjadi sosok gila dalam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdiam.

"Kita sudah bertemu Hae…. Ayo peluk hyung…. Hyung sangat merindukanmu"

Menangis dan dipeluknya sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang akan terdapat banyak sekali bercak darah menempel nantinya, ia tak peduli. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluk sosok adiknya itu dan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya disana.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun…

Sesosok transparan yang menyerupai Donghae yang berada dipelukan Eunhyuk yang masih histeris, berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Eunhyuk. Tersenyum menenangkan dan melihat itu semua dengan diam.

'Aku menyayangimu hyung'

Seakan telepati saudara sedarah benar-benar sangat kuat, Eunhyuk semakin menangis mendengar desauan angin yang mengantarkan sebuah kalimat yang disampaikan untuk Eunhyuk dari Donghae adiknya.

'Selamat tinggal hyung'

Donghae berbalik menerima uluran tangan seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang adalah kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

'Aku menemukan kalian'

Saat itu… ia merasa kerinduannya berakhir dengan sempurna….. …. … . ..

**][Nana][**

**-Sad End-**

******THE END******

**Okey….. Brotehrship yeah? Siapa hayoo yang dari kemarin pengen Brotehrship…. '-'8**

**Bagaimana? Apa cukup menguras air mata?**

**Maafin Nana Hae,,,, Nana buatin kamu ga'ada di ff ini /Puppy/ Jangan gampar Nana pliss…. xD**

**Nana yang menulis sendiri merasa cukup aneh dengan sifat Eunhyuk disini. *terlalu dewasa*, Coba tebak, memang umur Donghae dan Eunhyuk terpaut berapa tahun disini?**

**Isi kolom review ya… setidaknya bilang kalau kalian kurang menikmati kisah mereka atau kesedihan Eunhyuk… biar Nana bisa memperbaiki untuk selanjutnya…**

**Review… Review… Review…**

**06042015**


End file.
